Together At Last
by Starthevampire
Summary: This is an entry for the reunited lovers contest held by Mrs Cullen For Life or the Cullen’s Secret. Bella and Edward had a relatioship going when they were younger but Edward had to move away. Three years later they see each other again.


**Reunited Lovers One Shot Contest**

**Name of Story: Together At Last  
Penname: Starthevampire**

**POV: Bella's point of view**

**Lemon: No!**

"Bells, come on" Emmett whined like a little kid.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I huffed lugging my suitcase out the door "It's not my fault Alice packed me so much stuff."

"Oh you know you love me" she chirped bouncing down the steps with the last of my bags and shoving them into the jeep "Besides this is just the stuff you need. We are going to buy more stuff when we get there."

"You have got to be kidding me" I groaned.

"Why would I kid?" Alice asked arching an eyebrow.

"Hmph" I huffed hopping into the passenger seat.

Emmett laughed from the drivers seat as Alice hopped into the back.

"Let's go guys!" Alice cheered leaning forward.

I rolled my eyes as Emmett started driving.

"Oh Bella!" Alice exclaimed bouncing in her seat "Are you excited to see my cousin Edward again? Him and his two friends are going to be there waiting for us! And we all know how much you two like each other."

"Alice!" I hissed blushing "We haven't seen each other since he moved away two years ago. We only send the occasional e-mail now."

"So" she taunted shrugging "Doesn't stop you from still liking him and him you."

"How do you know he hasn't found some other girl at this point?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I talk to him all the time" Alice answered in a duh voice "He's my favorite cousin for gosh sake."

"Well then I am sure he still doesn't like me" I said blushing.

"Of course he does Bells" Emmett said rolling his eyes "That kid was in love with you. You don't just all of a sudden stop being in love with someone."

"Exactly" Alice shouted clapping "You guys were the cutest couple ever! And you will be even cuter together now that you're older."

"Alice" I admonished "You don't even know if we will get together."

"Oh you so will" Alice said smirking "I know that for a fact."

"What are you a psychic?" Emmett asked laughing.

"Well what if I was?" Alice said defensively "You would have just totally insulted me and that means that I so would not tell you how your future is going to turn out. I bet……"

I stopped listening to their usual bickering and stared out the window day dreaming. I began remembering the day when Edward told me he had to move away.

"_Emmett! Give it back!" Alice screeched jumping up and down as Emmett held her purse high above her head laughing. _

"_You have to jump for it runt" Emmett taunted. _

"_I am soooo going to get you for this" Alice shouted still trying to jump up and grab it. _

_Edward and I rolled our eyes at their antics. _

"_Walk with me?" Edward asked flashing me his crooked smile and holding out his hand. _

"_Of course" I grinned grabbing his hand. _

_We laced our fingers together the way we always did and began walking quietly away from our friends. I watched Edward as he looked at our hands and frowned. His whole demeanor changed as his eyes got sad. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked concerned as we stopped walking and I turned to face him. _

_Edward sighed and looked at me sadly causing me to realize that he had bags under his eyes. I reached up and ran my fingertips of my free hand across them. I trailed my fingertips down to his cheek and left my hand there. He sighed again closing his eyes and reaching his free hand up to hold mine in place. _

"_What's wrong?" I repeated softly. _

_Edward sighed again as he opened his eyes to look at me. _

"_I'm moving" He stated tiredly letting his hand drop to his side and my hand did the same._

"_What?" I asked surprised. _

"_I'm moving" he repeated just as unhappily as before. _

"_Why?" I asked worried seeing the haunting truth in his eyes. _

"_My uncle Carlisle offered my dad a really great job in Chicago" he replied looking down at our hands again and rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of mine "My parents are having some money problems right now and the job pays really well. So they decided to take it."_

"_Will we be able to see each other?" I asked sadly. _

"_Probably not" he answered dejectedly moving to sit down on the ground._

_I followed and he pulled me into his lap wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned into him and we just sat quietly for a few minutes. _

"_I'm going to miss you" I said quietly watching as Edward played with my fingers. _

"_I'm going to miss you too" he murmured just as softly, putting his chin on my shoulder "More than you'll know." _

_We just stayed like that for awhile before going back to where we had left Alice and Emmett. We walked over to see Emmett running away scared from an angry Alice waving her purse threateningly. _

"_Help!" Emmett was shouting to no one in particular "I'm being chased by a psychotic pixie!"_

"_I am not a pixie you big oaf!" Alice shouted gaining on him "You get back here! You are going to be sooo sorry when I am done with you!" _

"Bella. Bellllllllaaaa. Bella!" I was brought out of my reverie by Alice shouting in my ear.

"What?" I asked annoyed pushing her away.

"God I know you are in love with my cousin but that is no reason to not pay attention to your best friend" Alice joked "Were you even listening to a word I was saying?"

"Alice I am not in love with your cousin" I said defensively "And no I wasn't. I'm sorry."

"You're lying" she said smirking "And I was saying that we should do something when we get there."

"Sounds good" I said looking around and noticing we were stopped at a gas station.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked noticing his absence from the car.

"Getting food" Alice said rolling her eyes "He just ate before we left. I can't believe that he is hungry again already."

I laughed and looked over to see Emmett walking out of the store with an armful of chips. I started laughing harder as he scrunched up his face concentrating so as not to drop them. Alice gave me a funny look before following my gaze. She saw Emmett and frowned.

"He better at least have gotten Doritos" she said huffed.

"Mm I love Doritos" I said trying to stop my laughter.

Emmett opened the door and dumped all the bags in my lap immediately sobering me up.

"Excuse me?" I said arching an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Emmett asked starting the car.

"What is this?" I asked motioning to my lap.

"Food obviously" he said rolling his eyes "I figured you would know what food looked like but I guess I was wrong."

"That's not what I meant" I said shaking my head "Why is it in my lap?"

"Because Alice's lap is too small" he said in a duh voice.

I shook my head again as a small hand shot forward and snatched a bag of Doritos out of my lap.

"Hey!" I exclaimed "I wanted some of those!"

Alice rolled her eyes as she pointed to the second bag of Doritos in my lap.

"Oh" I said blushing.

I opened it before popping a chip into my mouth. Everyone was quiet as they munched on their chips. I started thinking about Edward again and the night before he left. A small smile appeared on my face as I remembered.

_I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about how much I was going to miss Edward when there was a tap on my window. I got up confused and grabbed the nearest thing I could reach, which happened to be a brush. I made my way towards the window and cautiously looked out into the night. At first, I didn't see anything but then I noticed Edward sitting on the branch right next to my window. I quickly put the brush down and opened the window. _

"_What on earth are you doing?" I asked worriedly noticing how far away from the ground he was. _

"_Move so I can jump through the window" he whispered moving forward on the branch. _

"_You could fall" I said nervously. _

"_I'll be fine" he reassured sending me one of his dazzling crooked smiles causing my brain to go fuzzy "Now please move. I don't want to crash into you." _

_I moved out of the way still dazed a she jumped through the window and landed on the floor with a light thud. He turned to me and smiled again. _

"_Hello" he whispered causing me to gain some focus. _

"_Hey" I replied relieved that he had made it._

_I walked over and crawled into my bed again snuggling into the sheets. _

"_Did I wake you?" Edward asked frowning "I didn't even think about how late it was when I decided to come see you. I should have realized you would be sleeping. If you want I can leave—"_

"_No" I interrupted pouting "You are staying right here. And if it makes you feel any better you did not wake me. I couldn't sleep anyway." _

"_Alright" he said smiling before walking over to get in bed with me and allowing me to snuggle into him. _

"_So to what do I owe this unexpected but not unwelcome visit at" I checked the clock before continuing "3AM?" _

"_I missed you" he said frowning "And today is the last day I am going to be able to see you. I asked my mom about maybe coming down to visit sometime or having you come up and visit me. She said that I spend way to much time with you as it is."_

"_Why is us spending time together a problem?" I asked defensively. _

"_I don't know" he said uncomfortably and I narrowed my eyes at him. _

"_You're lying" I said giving him a stern look. _

"_So what were you up to before I got here?" he said changing the subject and avoiding my eyes. _

"_Thinking about you" I said pursing my lips. _

"_Oh really?" he asked giving me a crooked smile and causing my annoyance to evaporate. _

"_Yeah" I said smiling "I was thinking about how much I am going to miss you."_

"_How much?" he asked teasingly. _

"_So much" I said giving him a squeeze. _

"_I'm going to miss you like crazy too" he murmured before looking at the clock again "I should really go and let you get some sleep." _

"_No you shouldn't" I said shaking my head "You should stay here until you have to leave. _

"_I can deal with that" he answered getting comfortable. _

I giggled to myself quietly as I remembered what happened the following morning. Edward told me how he had to hide in the closet when Charlie came to check on me before leaving for work. Then we went downstairs to make pancakes and got food everywhere. It was so funny. It was a heck of a mess to clean up though.

"Bella!" Alice called pulling me once again from my memories "Would you stop daydreaming about my cousin and pay attention already. Jeez. Edward wants to know if we all want to go out to eat when we get there. You in?"

"Oh yeah" I agreed automatically "Of course I'll go."

"Okay you can go back to your little day dream now" Alice said rolling her eyes "I am going to take a nap."

She settled back and closed her eyes. I noticed Emmett kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" I asked exasperated.

"Nothing" he said a little too innocently.

I narrowed my eyes at him for a minute before turning and continuing to look out of the window. I began to think about the last time I saw Edward, when we had to say goodbye.

"_We are going to miss you so much!" Alice cried jumping at Edward and almost tackling him to the ground with her hug. _

"_I'm gonna miss you too dude!" Emmett boomed scooping both of them up in a hug. _

_I giggled at the sight and watched as Emmett put them down and Alice released Edward. _

"_Bye guys" he said with a sad smile before turning and walking over to me. _

"_Want to go for a walk?" Edward asked smiling sadly, pulling one of his hands out of his pocket and holding it out to me. _

"_Always" I replied with an equally sad smile intertwining my fingers with his. _

_We walked a little ways quietly both staring at the ground. We got to a certain point and Edward stopped to turn towards me. _

"_Bella" he said nervously "There is something I have to tell you before I leave."_

"_What is it, Edward?" I asked confused. _

"_Remember last night when I wouldn't tell you why my mom had such a problem with us hanging out all the time?" he asked and I nodded "Well that was because I told her that I was in love with you."_

_My mouth fell open in an o as he paused to gage my reaction. He sighed before continuing. _

"_She tried to convince me that I was too young to be in love" he said looking off to the side "I told her that I wasn't. That what I feeling really was true love but she didn't believe me. That's when she decided that it was definitely time to move. She didn't want me to do something stupid because of something like puppy love." He sneered at the word before turning to me with a softer expression "So now I am going to tell you. I love you Bella. I am in love with you. I will always be in love with you. There is no other girl in the world for me. And someday we will be together again. And I don't want you ever to forget that."_

_I just stood there shocked for awhile and Edward ended up pulling his hand away and turning away._

"_Its fine if you don't feel the same" he replied sadly turning away "I just wanted you to know."_

"_Edward" I said regaining my voice._

_He turned his eyes cautious to look at me. I smiled back softly. _

"_I do feel the same way" I murmured shaking my head at him "Of course I do. I was just shocked that you feel that way about me."_

"_Silly Bella" he replied smiling brightly as he came forward and kissed me. _

That was the best kiss of my life. Not that I had had any others to compare it to. I just couldn't fathom that he could possibly still feel that way about me as well.

"We're here!" Alice screeched unbuckling her seat belt and flinging the door open before the car was completely stopped.

She jumped out and raced over to Edward jumping into his arms as he laughed.

"Hey cousin!" She squealed excitedly.

"Hi Alice" he replied laughing "Its good to see you too."

I stood next to the jeep just taking him all in as Emmett went over to give Edward a man hug. Edward hadn't changed all that much since I had last seen him. He looked a few years older but that was it. He still had the same amazing bronze hair and dazzling emerald green eyes. I noticed two other people with him, both blondes. The girl looked like a model with perfect flowing blonde hair down her back and blue-violet eyes. The male was dressed in a cowboy outfit I noticed. He also had blonde hair and blue eyes. I also noticed the way that Alice immediately caught the boys attention and Emmett caught the girls.

I watched as Edward turned to ask Alice a question but couldn't hear what he said. She pointed over at me and my eyes widened. Edward turned to face me and his smile grew much more prominent. I couldn't help but smile back. I dropped the bag on my shoulder and ran into his open arms. I clutched on to him tightly and he clutched onto me just as tight.

"I missed you so much" I murmured happily.

"I know, love" he replied blowing his cool breath onto my neck and giving me goose bumps "I missed you too."


End file.
